Nui Harime
|Kanji = 針目 縫 |Kana = はりめ ぬい |Roumaji = Harime Nui |Image = Nui.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Race = Life Fibers Infused Human |Gender = Female |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Dark blue |Affiliation = Kiryūin conglomerate Revocs Corporation |Occupation = Grand Couturier |Family = Ragyō Kiryūin |Weapon = Purple Scissor Blade Parasol Measuring tape |Status = Deceased |Allies = Ragyō Kiryūin Rei Hōōmaru |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Student Council Nudist Beach Sōichirō Kiryūin |Anime = Episode 11 |Japanese = Yukari Tamura Nobuhiko Okamoto }} , whose strength even Satsuki Kiryūin fears, is the Grand Couturier of Revocs Corporation and the murderer of Isshin Matoi. She formerly wields a purple Scissor Blade, which is the other half of Ryūko Matoi's scissor blade. She is a secondary antagonist in Kill la Kill. Appearance Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in twin drills, and her eyes are sapphire blue. She wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress, accompanied by boots, a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch covering her left eye, which she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi. Her eyepatch is a combination of the two katakana characters for her name, ヌ (nu) and イ (i). Shinjirō Nagita In order to attract and take out Ryūko Matoi, Nui disguised herself as a student named . Supposedly, he was a former member of the Newspaper Club before he got banned from school grounds. He is aware of all of Satsuki Kiryūin's wrongdoings, and wanted someone to stand up to her. He tries to convince Ryūko Matoi to don Senketsu when she was afraid of putting him on again and had lost her will to fight. However, Ryūko disagrees, shouting that she fights for no one while pushing him out the Mankanshoku Family household. Later, he decided to stand up on his own by distributing slander against Satsuki together with Mako Mankanshoku. After being cornered by a some bullies (also Nui's creation), he let himself get beat up in order to get Ryūko to transform. Upon witnessing Ryūko do so, Nui doffs her disguise and and begins fighting Ryūko and Senketsu, easily winning due to Ryūko restraining herself in fear that she will go into another rampage, and subsequently destroying Senketsu. Personality Nui demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even Satsuki and revealing to Ryūko in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her father. According to Ragyō Kiryūin, Nui is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior masks a very sociopathic individual, and she has shown a high degree of sadism. When she finds herself injured or out matched, she drops her usual cheery front and becomes more frantic and aggressive, which becomes more evident by the endgame after Ryūko cut off her arms. It's hinted, and nearly confirmed that Nui keeps heavy grudges and is likely targeting Ryūko simply because Isshin cut her eye out. Powers and Abilities *'Life Fibers' **'Superhuman Physical Prowess' - As a Life Fiber-infused human, Nui possess immense physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance. She is able to handle herself exceptionally well in battle, being able to effortlessly fight against the Four Devas, who were all wearing enhanced, Three Star Goku Uniforms, fight on even grounds against Kamui-wielding fighters such as Satsuki and Ryūko and easily defeat the Nudist Beach forces. In spite of her natural strength, due to the particular nature of the Life Fibers infused to her, Nui is unable to don a Kamui, as it would have no effect on her. **'Regeneration '- As a Life Fiber/human hybrid, Nui can regenerate from any wounds and even lost limbs almost instantly, regardless of their severity. The only exception to this healing power is if Nui is cut by the Scissor Blades or the Bakuzan, as they can nullify Life Fiber restoration. **'Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter' - One of Nui's unique skills allows her to create replicas of herself that can either fight her opponents or act as distractions. Although physically identical to Nui and possessing all of her abilities, the duplicates appear to be far less powerful than the original, relying mainly on their superior numbers. **'Mental Refitting' - Much like Ragyō, Nui can release Life Fibers from her hands that ensnare opponents and turn them into mindless puppets. **'Shapeshifting Arms - '''For the final battle, Ragyō replaced Nui's lost arms with Life Fiber replicas that can alter their shape. During the final episode, Nui's new arms transformed into blades for melee combat and bat-like wings for flight. * '''Natural Abilities' ** Infiltration and Disguise Skills - Nui also appears to be extremely skilled when it comes to mimicry and infiltration. She was able to completely disguise herself as Shinjirō Nagita, disguising her height, hair style, gender and voice almost perfectly. She was also somehow able to create fake student data for Nagita, which appeared genuine upon inspection but disappeared immediately when she discarded her disguise. The only clue to her true identity that she apparently could not change was her eyepatch, which she instead covered up. In order to support her disguise she also used lifelike puppets to imitate the One-Star students chasing Nagita, indicating that she is also skilled at puppetry and ventriloquism. ** Piloting Skills - Nui is also a skilled pilot, as seen when she hijacked Satsuki's personal helicopter and flew it back to the Kiryūin manor. ** Master Sewing Skills - Being a Life Fibers/human hybrid and the Grand Couturier, Nui has a deep knowledge of how Life Fibers clothing is made, as demonstrated when she effortlessly spotted and removed Uzu Sanageyama's uniform's Banshi, dismantling the uniform. Likewise, she altered the Kamui Junketsu to be worn by Ryūko by sewing the Kamui's Life Fibers to Ryūko's own in order for the Kamui to possess her, making it extremely difficult for it to be removed from her body. She can sew high quality garments, especially Life Fiber based with ease, even after losing her arms as seen by her completion of the Shinra Koketsu. ** Fingernail Hooks '''- The bottom edge of Nui's fingernails are lined with small hooks that can catch threads. She can use these hooks to grab and remove Banshis from uniforms. It is also of interest that of the characters shown in the series thus far, she is the only one to be capable of performing reality-warping feats such as leaning upon the characteristic large red text which forms her name, and completely disregarding the space separating her from Satsuki, allowing her to run her fingers through her hair as though they were standing eye to eye, when in reality, they were many meters apart. However, this may be an artistic effect for her character and not an actual ability. Former Powers and Abilities * – Nui's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she took from Isshin Matoi after defeating him. She wields the scissor as her main weapon, as one-handed, single-edged sword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Her skill with the blade is equal, if not superior to that of Ryūko's own. ** '''Scythe Mode - Like Ryūko's blade, Nui can alter the shape of her Scissor Blade. During the battle on the S.S. Naked Sun, she converted her blade into a large, double-sided scythe. Apparently, this form can also increase the blade's power, as Nui intended to use it to sink the ship. Relationships Ryūko Matoi Despite her cheery attitude, Nui holds a grudge against Isshin Matoi for managing to conceal Senketsu's existence from her and taking out her left eye to boot. To take revenge for that, she attempts more than once to kill his daughter Ryūko (who she mockingly treats with affection), even after being expressly forbidden from doing so by Satsuki Kiryūin. Nui also seems to think of Ryūko as a toy, almost as if she is a possession of hers and is freely able to mess with her. She manipulates her and taunts her simply to get a ruse and does so simply because she can. However, she underestimates Ryūko and because of this she loses her arms in episode 22, although Ragyō regenerates her arms in the next episode. Ragyō Kiryūin Ragyō herself says that Nui would always act on her own whims, though she has done nothing that would harm Ragyō or her plans so far. Considering that Nui is Revocs' Grand Couturier and Ragyō is the company's CEO, they both have high positions in Revocs. They seem to be good friends, as they have been seen laughing together. Nui later reveals that Ragyō actually created her in an artificial womb made from Life Fibers. However, Nui and Ragyō do not seem to have a mother-daughter relationship, nor is does Ragyō seem to think of her the way she thinks of Ryūko and Satsuki. Satsuki Kiryūin Nui has known Satsuki for an unknown amount of time. She treats her with excessive intimacy, claiming that their hearts used to "beat as one, both day and night". While Satsuki seems to fear Nui's power to some extent, Nui claims she would never disobey Satsuki, though the implications of these claims are very unpredictable and as of episode 18, seems to be completely mute. Senketsu When Nui touches Senketsu in Episode 12, he reacts by having Ryūko jump away. He notes that Nui's hands are "too cold". Memorable quotes Trivia *'Nui' means sewing and 'Harime' means stitch. *Her eyepatch symbol is derived from the the Katakana characters that writes "Nui" (ヌイ) combined together. Image gallery File:Nui_Harime_face_(sketch).png|A sketch of Nui's faces character design. File:Nui_Harime_body.png|Nui's Lolita-styled pink dress design. Nuifourthwall.jpg Killlakill_ep11_nui_harime.png Ep11_nuiscissorblade.png tumblr_my2venwhVJ1rb06tgo1_500.gif tumblr_mxclu7Enqf1sn41kxo1_500.gif 1105.png 1072.png 1071.png 1104.png Shinjirorevealstobenui.jpg Shinjirarenai.gif|Shinjiro discards his disguise (GIF) Sc00020.png Sc00011.png Sc00010.png Sc00008.png Sc00002.png Sc00021.png Sc00022.png Sc00023.png Sc00024.png 107.png Nuicutsoffherhead.jpg|Nui cuts off her head Theothernuiscutoftheirheads.jpg|The replicas of Nui cut off their heads Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters